1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary roller having a rigid frame, with a drivable wheel which is mounted in the frame and which has an axle, the wheel together with the frame, by pivoting, being raisable or lowerable relative to a chassis to which the auxiliary roller is to be attached, and a compression spring which is rotatably linked at one end to the chassis being provided in order to load the wheel with regard to ground contact in the lowered position.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of auxiliary roller is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,224 B2, for example. In the known auxiliary roller, the compression spring acts on the frame via a lever. A pivot motion of the compression spring is opposite from a pivot motion of the frame. The lever is mounted on the chassis. Overall, this represents a complicated construction.
In addition, reference is made to WO 2007/093549 A1 with regard to the prior art. The disclosure content of the latter-cited publication is hereby included in full in the disclosure of the present application, including for the purpose of incorporating features of the cited publication in claims of the present application. In this publication, the subject matter is designated on the one hand as an auxiliary roller overall, but on the other hand also as a wheel having an auxiliary roller. In order to make a conceptual distinction without this involving a substantive change, in the present application a distinction is made between the overall structural unit, which represents the auxiliary roller, and the wheel.